monstertruckfandomcom-20200215-history
Monster Jam World Finals 19
Monster Jam World Finals 19 is an upcoming event that will be held on March 23-24, 2018 at the Sam Boyd Stadium in Las Vegas, NV. A change for this World Finals is that it has been changed from three days to two. The Double Down will be done on Friday morning, with the Showdown before the racing bracket on Friday night. Saturday will be freestyle, as before. It will be the last time that the World Finals are held at Sam Boyd Stadium before beginning a rotating schedule of venues in May 2019. Double Down Showdown Line-Up #Monster Mutt Rottweiler: Brad Allen (Double Down Showdown Debut) #Jester: Matt Pagliarulo #Pirate's Curse: Cory Rummell #Bounty Hunter: Austin Minton (Double Down Showdown Debut) #Zombie: Ami Houde #El Toro Loco: Mark List #El Toro Loco: Kayla Blood #Soldier Fortune Black Ops: Tony Ochs #Max-D #7: Jared Eichelberger #Blue Thunder: Matt Cody #Grave Digger #30: Brandon Vinson (Double Down Showdown Debut) #Wonder Woman: Collete Davis (Double Down Showdown Debut) #Grave Digger #34: Krysten Anderson #Alien Invasion: Bernard Lyght #Pirate's Curse: Camden Murphy #Scooby Doo: Lindsey Read (Double Down Showdown Debut) Line-Up #Max-D #8: Tom Meents Two More Qualify for Monster Jam World Finals XIX #Team Hot Wheels Firestorm: Scott Buetow #Grave Digger: Adam Anderson World Finals Field Grows #Avenger: Jim Koehler #Mutant (Cadillac): Todd LeDuc #Son-uva Digger: Ryan Anderson Three More Join Monster Jam World Finals Field #Gas Monkey Garage: BJ Johnson #Overkill Evolution: Mikey Vaters #Whiplash: Brianna Mahon #Scooby-Doo: Steven Sims (World Finals Debut) #Dragon: Jon Zimmer #Wild Flower: Rosalee Ramer #The Black Pearl: Cole Venard #Great Clips Mohawk Warrior: Bryce Kenny #Monster Mutt Dalmatian: Candice Jolly #Bounty Hunter: Jim Creten #FS1 Cleatus: Marc McDonald #Lucas Oil Crusader: Linsey Weenk #El Toro Loco: Becky McDonough #Mutant (F-150): Coty Saucier #Monster Mutt: Cynthia Gauthier (World Finals Debut) #Zombie: Bari Musawwir #Max-D #5: Colton Eichelberger #Stadium Tour 1 Champion- Max-D #9: Neil Elliott Max-D Prevails for Series ChampionshipElliott in the Field for Monster Jam World Finals XIX #Stadium Tour 2 Champion- Grave Digger #27: Charlie Pauken Pauken Qualifies for World Finals XIX #Stadium Tour 3 Champion- Grave Digger #33: Morgan Kane #Stadium Tour 4 Champion- VP Racing Fuels' The Mad Scientist: Lee O'Donnell O'Donnell Joins World Finals Field #Triple Threat Series East Champion- Megalodon: Justin Sipes (World Finals Debut) #Triple Threat Series Central Champion- Grave Digger #32: Tyler Menninga #Triple Threat Series West Champion- Earth Shaker: Tristan England #Arena Tour 4 Champion- Northern Nightmare: Cam McQueen #TBD (Double Down Showdown Champion) (World Finals Debut): Not determined until Friday Double Down Showdown Racing Round 1 Round 2 Semi Finals Championship Race Double Down Showdown Encore Racing Championship Round 1 Round 2 Quarter Finals Semi Finals Championship Race Racing Encore Freestyle Freestyle Encore Pit Party Trucks Ice Cream Man Iron Outlaw Over Bored Scarlet Bandit Soldier Fortune Time Flys The Xtermigator Hosts Scott Douglass Ryan LaCosse Leslie Mears Taylor Mock Entertainment Zone FMX BMX Drifters Freestyle Sport Bikes Trial Riders Trivia Cynthia Gauthier ran the regular Monster Mutt body on her Monster Mutt Dalmatian chassis. References Category:Events Category:World Finals Category:Las Vegas Category:2018 events